My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding
is the tenth episode of season 3 and the thirty-sixth episode of Fuller House overall. Plot In Japan, Steve and C.J.'s wedding dishes up one disaster after another -- from a maid of honor who's MIA to a talking toilet with an amazing appetite. Summary Arriving in Japan, Steve confronts Kimmy over D.J.'s confession while Matt still plans to propose to D.J. in Japan. After a mishap where C.J.'s wedding dress gets sucked inside of a high-powered talking toilet, Steve takes Kimmy's advice and goes to confess everything to D.J. at dinner that night but relents after hearing her accept Matt's proposal and decides not to intervene in their relationship. At Steve and C.J.'s wedding the next day, D.J. (serving as a reluctant C.J.'s maid of honor) accidentally drops their wedding rings into the mouth of a 1,000-year-old fish that swims over a waterfall. D.J. jumps down the waterfall to save the rings while Steve jumps down the waterfall to save D.J. This event makes the two realize they are both still very much in love with each other as Steve calls off his wedding to C.J. and D.J. breaks off her engagement to Matt. Meanwhile Rose Wants To Go To Hello Kitty Land Along With Max & Fernando But Max Feels Despised Along With Fernando, And Ramona Fell In Love After A Mysterious Boy Save Her From Motorcycle Collision But She Didn't Know His Name Until He Invited Her & Jackson To Concert Which Turns Out He Is Marius Yo And He Is A Member Of Japanese Boyband "Sexy Zone" Cast Main Recurring Cast *Scott Weinger as Steve Hale *John Brotherton as Matt Harmon *Virginia Williams as C.J. *McKenna Grace as Rose Harbenberger Guest Star *SEXY ZONE As Themself Absent *Dashiell and Fox Messitt as Tommy Fuller Jr. Trivia * This episode contains a special Japan theme song, with English subtitles. * The cast actually went to Japan to film this episode. * The title of this episode is a take on the title of the 1997 movie, My Best Friend's Wedding. * Ramona's phone changes between the scene at the Cat Cafe and the scene on the street, this is likely because part of the episode was filmed at WB Studios so Soni would've used her phone for the "On Location" scenes and her characters phone on set. * Sexy Zone Became The Second Boy Band To Appears In The Show After New Kids On The Block On The Episode "New Kids In The House" * Tommy Fuller Jr is absent which makes him the second main character to be absent the first being D.J. in full house episode (Subterranean Graduation Blues) although if you count Danny, Joey, Jessie Michelle, Rebecca, Nicky, and Alex for fuller house then he would be the 10th main character to be absent however Fernando would later be absent in A tommy tale and jimmy will be absent for two episodes of season 5 also kimmy used to be a recurring character in Full house seaon 1-4 and Steve didn’t appear till season 5 but wasn’t a main character until season 6-7 but he is absent for season 8 expected for the end of Michelle rides again part two so technically tommy would be the 12th while jimmy would be the 14th main character to be absent * This is the tenth episode. Recurring Guest Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:2017 Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Trivia Category:Episode Guide Category:Galleries Category:All Episodes Category:Season 3B